A Thousand Winds: Do not Stand At My Grave and Cry-Reworking
by Dream web
Summary: Kate was dead of Dystocia for ten years. Humphrey had suffer a lot of it. But he had promised her that he will be brave. one day when he was at the graveyard, he heard a song. A song which sang by someone who he will never expect. REWORKING
1. I Miss You- Reworked

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_

* * *

**_I Miss You_**

Today was a normal day for the wolves living in Jasper Park. They did the usual, hunting, eating, playing around with each other. But if you looked closely enough, you would notice that there was something… _different_.

The valley, howling rock, and dens were still the same. But the wolves were not the same. No. It was the next generation.

"Where's the elder Humphrey?" one wolf standing at the entrance of the main den was asking his comrade.

"I don't know. Why?" That wolf said, scratching his ear.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." he replied, and got to his paws. It was time to hunt.

Not far outside of Jasper park was the graveyard. Wolves seldom came here, but today there was an old male wolf walking alone on his way to the graveyard. Humphrey's dark grey colored fur was thin and bleak.

He was now fourteen years old. He was very old for a wolf. Wolves seldom reached such an old age. In fact, he was so old, he was the only one left from his generation.

He slowly walked to one special grave. It was a small hillock covered by vines with yellow flowers. The gravestone was engraved with a precious name…

Kate.

"I'm here to see you… Kate" he said with his aged voice. He was no longer choppy and humorous. Not many things were the same when Kate left.

"I know you can't answer me." Humphrey said with sorrow. "But I know you can hear me."

He would never forget that fateful night…

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago**_

Humphrey had been running almost nonstop for a day. His feet were in bad shape because of so much running. The pain in his feet was almost unbearable, but he wished that it could be more painful than it was. For some reason, pain pushed him to hurry.

He was on his way home. He had been out for a particular herb. The herb now was in his mouth and he absolutely had to get back in time.

He kept running, knowing that he couldn't stop. If he stopped, then he would not be able to keep running at this speed.

He looked around the forest and found that he was finally in their territory now.

**Please. Don't be late,** he thought, almost completely dazed and running straight to the den where the love of his life was.

"Eve... I'm back!" Humphrey shouted, rushing into the den.

Eve didn't answer. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, and she threw Humphrey a glance, feeling really sorry.

"Humphrey?" a weak, hoarse voice called.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked, shaking his head. What he saw brought pain and sorrow to his heart.

Kate was lying on the ground. Her fur was drenched with sweat. Her beautiful eyes had lost the jubilant gleam in them that was always there. Her belly was huge. That was the problem.

Kate had been in labor for two days.

"Oh Humphrey, I thought I wouldn't see you again." she said smoothly, as if though she wasn't in pain.

"What are you waiting for? The herb's here!" Humphrey shouted at Eve. "Do something!" he begged.

The others in the den were looking at Kate and Humphrey with deep pity. They all knew what was going to happen. Some female wolves like Lilly were already weeping.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do. It's too late..." oddly enough, Eve wasn't throwing an angry fit like she always did. Instead, she had tears in her eyes.

"Why? The herb is here!" he cried, throwing the plant at Eve.

"Sorry," Eve said, avoiding the plant. Then, she went outside to mourn.

The others followed her. They couldn't bear what was happening. But, they had to let them say goodbye

Humphrey was frozen to the spot. He now knew what was going to happen. He knew that now there was nothing he could do for his mate. But, he had given it everything he had to save her. Unfortunately, it was not enough.

"Hu...mphrey" Kate said weakly. The only reason she had the strength to live only a little while longer was her desire to speak with Humphrey one last time.

"Yes, Kate." Humphrey immediately answered. He was afraid that Kate would die before they could say anything more.

"It seems… that my time has come." Kate said. She could feel her life slipping away, along with it, all the pain that she was enduring.

"No, Kate!" Humphrey yelled, tears running down his face. "You can't leave me like this."

"I'm… so sorry Humphrey." Kate whispered. "But promise me one thing. Promise me you will live on bravely. And… promise me you won't forget me…" Kate uttered as she closed her eyes. She was really tired and needed to rest.

"Don't say that Kate! Stay with me! Stay with me!" he said pushing Kate with his muzzle, but she didn't answer.

He kept pushing and shaking her, trying to wake her up. But all of this was useless. There was nothing he could do to ever wake her up again.

"I promise Kate. I promise…" he said… crying his eyes out, his heart filled to the brim with pain and sorrow.

* * *

**_Now_**

"It's been ten years Kate. Can you believe it? Ten years since you left..." Humphrey said to the gravestone, lying down next to it.

"If Lilly and Garth are there with you now, tell them that their grandson is ruling well. Oh, and tell Salty that his son just became a father two days ago." He laughed when he imagined the look on Salty's face if he heard of this.

"You know what? I kind of envy you now." Humphrey said. "You don't suffer the effects of age." He said, waving his paw.

"And... you don't have to see me tired and old." the smile on his face vanishing. Soon, all that remained was sorrow.

"And tell Hutch that his… never mind." he said, stopping his stupid report. "I just wanted to say... I miss you, Kate. I miss you so much."

A single tear fell to the ground. This was the first time he cried since the funeral. He kept his promise to stay brave, but his life was almost over. After Kate died, there was nothing worth crying about, anyway.

He cried, venting the emotions he kept bottled up deep inside him for ten years.

Then he heard it. He heard the voice that spoke to him every night in his dreams.

_**...Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep...**_

"Kate?" he asked, looking around the graveyard trying to find the source of the song.

He also couldn't see very well. Time had taken away his good eyesight, but he knew that something had to be over there…

_**...I am a thousand winds that blow...**_

"Kate, is that you?" Humphrey asked, getting to his feet. He stared in the direction where he thought the song was coming from.

He felt something… different. It felt unusually easy to stand up.

_**...I am the diamond glints on snow...**_

Slowly Humphrey's vision grew clearer and clearer. Finally, he saw the wolf who was signing to him. She had golden, tan fur, and beautiful eyes.

…Kate.

* * *

**This is the rewrite chapter of this story. And honestly this story is my favorite of all my work. So enjoy and review.**

**_EDITED AT 2012-11-8 12:50 pm time zone = +8_**


	2. Come to find me Humphrey - Reworked

Story by _**Dream Web**_

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_

* * *

"Kate..." Humphrey whispered. It was as if though he were seeing a ghost. Nonetheless, he didn't feel scared or surprised; instead, he felt really happy, and it seemed as if though Kate had never died in the first place.

This can't be real.. he told himself. It absolutely couldn't be true. Kate had been dead for over a decade now. How can this be?

But then he remember having similar experiences before. Whenever he was tired, or his mind was really foggy, he'd swear he thought he saw Kate. He told the wolves in his pack about this, but they just told him it was his mind hallucinating, maybe because subconsciously he never accepted Kate's death.

Humphrey stared at her greedily. Even though he knew it wasn't real, he still loved to

see her. After all, he hadn't had a vision for quite a while now.

"Hello, Humphrey." Kate said.

Humphrey's eyes widened. She's never talked before...

"Kate? Is that you?" he asked with a calm, old voice..

"Of course it's me! Who else do you think I am?" Kate said. Her voice was exactly the same as when she had died.

"You...are..." Humphrey didn't know what to think. There were too many things he wanted to say to her, and when he tried to speak, nothing came.

"You're old." Kate suddenly said. "But you're a cute old timer." she giggled.

"Yeah... and you are so... so... surreal." Humphrey finally said.

"Surreal? Why?" Kate asked.

"Because you're talking to me." Humphrey answered. Tears started to well up from underneath his eyes, but he didn't feel sad at all. It was as if though he forgot how to feel.

"Please tell me that you are real, Kate. Do you have any idea how I... how.. how... I..."

"Of course I'm real." Kate walked up so close, that her nose was only inches away from his. But she stopped just before they came into contact. "But I can't stay long."

"Why?! Please, don't leave me!" Humphrey said as he raised his paws and tried to hug Kate, but he just hugged empty space.

"You shouldn't have done that. If you hadn't I might've been able to stay a little longer." Kate said with sorrow. Her body started to turn into dust, and that which was dust was being blown away with the wind.

"Then take me with you! I can't bear to lose you again!" Humphrey stood up and jumped, trying to catch the dust, but his attempts were futile.

"You never lost me in the first place, Humphrey. Follow your ears, and find me." Kate said.

With that, the last of her was gone with the wind.

"KATE!" Humphrey yelled as he fell face-first on the ground..

* * *

_**…Do not stand at my grave and weep,**_

_**I am not there; I do not sleep…**_

"Elder Humphrey!"

_**…I am a thousand winds that blow,**_

_**I am the diamond glints on snow,**_

_**I am the sun on ripened grain…**_

"Elder Humphrey!"

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw a young female white wolf was standing in front

of him and calling his name.

"What are you doing in my den? Ivy?" Humphrey asked.

"My father send me here to ask you to go join the annually meeting." she said. Ivy,

daughter of the pack leader, Lilly and garth's great granddaughter.

"I thought that was only for the leading alphas." Humphrey said. He slowly stands up

from the ground.

"Yes it is." she said. "But you are the elder of the pack, so..."

"I am not an elder." Humphrey interrupted her. "I am just an old, tired..." and heart

broken, he add in his mind."...wolf."

"But..." Ivy didn't know how to continue the talk.

She really doesn't like Humphrey. He was crazy, moody, unsociable and raunchy.

Despite she had heard lots of rumor about the old wolf in front of her. Which said

that he was a fun loving omega, but she can't really see that he was an omega? In

fact not many wolf in the pack like him.

"Just tell your father I won't go to the meeting. And If he wants to find me..." he

paused for a moment. "He know where I will be"

After that Humphrey walks out of the den and heading to the river. Left Ivy alone in

his den."

"It was really a dream." he said to himself. On that moment all of the emotion that

should appeared in his dream suddenly pop out.

Sadness, excited, fear, delight, surprised, sorrow, pain, afraid... which make him

lost his balance and fall to the ground.

"Kate..." he called her name with tear. "I really missed you..."

…_**Do not stand at my grave and cry,**_

_**I am not there; I did not die…**_

* * *

_**2013-1-10 12:41 pm time zone = +8**_


	3. For Ten Years

Wow this chapter was really hard to write. It is almost beyond my English ability, so if there are some please make you confused. Please tell me then I will try to make it clearer.

* * *

For Ten Years

"Why? Kate. Why you left me again and again. I know this time was not a dream. Please don't leave me." Humphrey was crying on the ground. He was sure that song was there. But when he was trying to find it, it was gone.

Humphrey felt he was very tired. He really wanted to stay like this for ever, and leave this painful world. So that he can go to find kite be together with her in another world.

"Promised me you will go on bravely and...Please don't forget me"

"I promised you"

The old promised come into his mind. He really wants to keep this promised but he was too tired now. He can't even move his ear now.

He knows this might be his end.

"You promised me."

Suddenly a voice rise next to him.

"Kat...e?"

That voice was like a spell which makes Humphrey felt he was filling up with energy. He struggled to stand up from the ground.

"Kate? Where are you?" Humphrey search the forest for her, for his exciting he saw a tan figure disappeared in the end of the forest, heading to the grave area.

"Kate! Wait for me." Humphrey started to chase her, he haven't run for a long time. he didn't know what will happened if he run under his bad physical condition, but he has no time to worried about that.

* * *

"I don't understand why they need him; he was just an old strange wolf!"

Ivy was now on her way to the grave area, her father told her that was the place where she can find elder Humphrey.

"They even change the meeting place for that wolf! I don't care he like the main den or not." she was not very happy to be sent to find Humphrey again. She couldn't understand why her father was that respect Humphrey. And when she asked him, he never answered.

"I am an alpha! One of the best! Not a messenger!" she yelled to the ground.

_**...At that day, I am young and you are beauty...**_

Suddenly, a song sang by an unfamiliar male voice has come from her front, which should be the grave area.

_**...We never know what worry's meaning. Our new life had just begun...**_

Thought Ivy can't identify who was that, but she can clearly feel the emotions that song has contained, which make her has an impulse to cry.

She couldn't understand how a song can be that influential. Just like she couldn't understand why Humphrey doesn't like the main den. So she ran to find it out.

When she got to the grave area, she saw a young hansom wolf with gray, beautiful and glossy fur. Tears fallen form his big blue eyes, but disappear before it can touch the ground. Like it too saintly to touch this world

Of course she didn't know him. But before she could ask him why he was in their grave area, that wolf started to sing again.

* * *

"Kate! Please don't run away from me!" Humphrey begged. But that tan wolf didn't stop, after a corner there were completely now sign of her.

"No!" Humphrey said quietly. But he didn't stop until he has reached the grave area.

Looking at those graves, Humphrey walked toward to a grave covered by of wired yellow plant. He planted those plants by his hand. They are the herbs which he got from a place he can't remember, and was supposed to save Kate's life.

This Kate's grave.

"Why?" he asked. Maybe was for an answer or just simplify blame himself.

"You know, I don't understand why and how did everything happened." Humphrey said. He was too losing to notice some odd things to him. Like after a long run he didn't even has any gasp.

"I don't know why. Kate, I don't know why." he said. "I have learned many many things, but there is one thing I never know."

"What is love? Why is love? How is loved?" he asked. "Ten years before you die, we don't even have born. Ten years after, we can never meet again."

Humphrey looked at the grave with tears in his eyes. This is the third time he had cry in this two days and also the third time in ten years.

When he was talking, his memories popped out to his mind. Some of them were already forgotten for a long time, and some would never forget.

_**At that day, I am young and you are beauty**_.

_**We never know what worry's meaning.**_

_**Our new life had just begun…**_

The image of the wedding in the valley has jumped out from those memories. Humphrey has already forgot about it, but now he remembered. It was supposed to be Kate and garth's wedding. But after those stamps, it has become Lilly and garth, Kate and his wedding.

...in that month, we have fun, joy, and memory. Stars above us have start to shinning. From now it just likes a dream...

Another image jumped out. They are on the howling rock, howling to the moon. Humphrey had thought that day's star was the brightest ever.

_**... In that year, love had led to pregnancy.**_

_**New lives make us surprise and panic.**_

_**But the sign of your left was never seem...**_

The most repentant thing he had done was make Kate pregnant. He still remember a week after they really become mate, Kate told him that she was pregnant. Her face was filled with joy and fear, but who can tell what will happened then?

_**... For ten years, too much death has be seen.**_

_**Familiar faces were all missing...**_

When he was singing there are phantom start to jump out from those memories. Kate, Winston, Eve, Lilly Garth, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch...and many others whose were all gone for a long time. Only him, he was the only left.

_**...but I was here, and waiting for a chance. **_

_**To let us meet again!**_

Days after days, years after years, my heart has never change; I had kept my promises then.

_**My love, how eager I want to touch your face!**_

_**Even in a dream is okay!...**_

Humphrey looked at those phantoms in front of him. They are so real just like they are really there.

_**...just don't leave me alone again.**_

He finished the song, and when his song was finished. All of the phantoms were all disappeared.

Seeing this, Humphrey lower his head, looking on the ground.

"Please...don't leave me alone again..." he said.

"Like what I said, Humphrey." a sound said.

Humphrey looked up and saw a wolf was standing in front of him.

"Kate?" Humphrey looking at that familiar and missing face. "You finally show up." he said in a calm voice, but even a blind wolf can feel how excited he was.

"No, Humphrey you are not alone. Like what I said, I had never left."

"I don't understand...I can't understand." Humphrey said. He started to walk up trying to use his shaking hand to touch Kate, but him not dare to, him afraid she will disappear again.

Kate smile and walk up and give him a hug on her own initiative.

"I won't left without you this time. Humphrey, we will not be separate anymore." Kate said.

The familiar touch, the smell, the feel and her heat made him lost the ability to think when Kate hugged him. He didn't want to move anymore. It is good enough to be with her like this.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. She thought he will be filled with joy after he heard her. But for her surprised, he didn't have any action.

She tried to break the hug, but stopped by Humphrey.

"No don't leave me again. I can't bear it." Humphrey said.

Hearing that Kate give up struggling, she know how much he had underwent. He eventually will let go.

"Do you know how much did I missed you?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, of course I know." Kate said.

"Then don't leave me again." Humphrey said.

Kate can sure that Humphrey didn't heard her word then.

"I won't. I will take you with me." Kate smile.

"Really?" Humphrey pulled away from Kate and looked at her. "Why don't you bring me with you then?"

"That because you can't at that time." Kate answered, still smiling.

"Then why I can now?" Humphrey asked.

"Look at yourself." Kate said.

Humphrey looked down to her body. His fur was shining and health. He can feel the power his muscles contained. It is not old and wrinkle anymore.

"You are dead, Humphrey. You shouldn't run then." Kate answered his not-ask-yet question.

"I...am what?" Humphrey asked.

"Come with me then you can understand." Kate said and gives Humphrey a kiss.

Kate turns around and starts to rise up to the sky.

Just before Humphrey think she was leaving him again, he felt he was lifted by something too.

They become higher and higher until they disappeared in the cloud.

* * *

Ivy ran up to the place where Kate and Humphrey was, but the things she only found was an old wolf lying not far from the grave. His eyes were closed with a smile on his face.

Like he was just sleeping.

* * *

**NO! the story was not end yet there are still one chapter which will be the happy ending.**

And yes I wrote that song. I don't know is was good or bad for you.

What do you think?

2012-7-28 5:04 pm time zone = +8


	4. Love You For Now and Ever

Love You For Now and Ever

This is a world of cloud. The sky was still, but the ground has become cloud. Between the sky and the cloud, stand two wolves.

Humphrey couldn't tell how he feels. He turned his head to Kate.

"Good she was still there." he thought.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked back, Waving her tail.

"No, nothing." Humphrey shake his head, he just still can't believe that this is real.

"Really? Than why your eyes tell me there is something?" she asked her eyes was fill with smell. She has waited for this moment for a long long time. Who said that Humphrey was the only one who was missing each other? She was also missing him a lot, and suffered more by seeing Humphrey become old and lonely.

"I just...don't know how to talk with you anymore...just like a dog can't talk with a cat!" will he was trying very hard to tell a joke.

Kate looked at him with her eyes wide.

"A...I think I..." Humphrey knew he had made a very stupid joke. He has lost the inspiration for a long time.

"Will Humphrey what do you think?" Kate point around. She knew Humphrey needs some time to get his humor back.

"What do I think?" Humphrey asked back. He didn't know what Kate was asking.

"Yes, what you think of this place." Kate said. And swing her paw up and down, hinted Humphrey what was she talking about.

"Oh! Good good good" he quickly answered. "It is white and clean."

"So... do you want to stay?" Kate asked another question, trying not to burst out laughing. "White and clean?" She repeated it in her mind.

"Yes, of course." Humphrey answered very fast this time. He afraid he will lose her.

"Really?" Kate asked again.

"Yes!"

"Oh... than goodbye!" she said and turn around start to walk away.

"What? Wait!" Humphrey was scared by Kate's action.

He ran up to her.

"What?" Kate turned back her head, with a crafty face.

"Where are you going? I thought you said we will be together forever!" Humphrey cried.

"I thought you said that you want to stay." Kate said with an innocent tone, but her face had told the truth.

Humphrey immediately understands that Kate was playing him; this place was not there destination.

"KATE!" he complained.

"Ok, ok." Kate said. "Let's go now. It was not far from here."

Humphrey looked to Kate. He found out that she had changed a lot after they were separated. At least she will play tricks on others now. Like the time before she went to alpha school.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate turned back asked with a joyful voice.

Humphrey looked at her with an emotional sight.

"You are like a fun loving omega now." he said.

Kate stood for a moment, but soon a smile showed up on her face.

"That's because you are here." she replied. "And you looked like a boring alpha now."

Humphrey walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Kate. For now and ever." he said after they break out.

"Me too Humphrey, love you for now and ever." she said.

And they kiss again.

"Come on Humphrey we have to go!" she broke out and said.

"What was so hurry?" Humphrey asked. He was really enjoying the atmosphere now.

"Others are waiting to see you." Kate said

"What others?" Humphrey asked with a question face.

"What others?" Kate repeated and laughed.

"You have a family, remember?"

* * *

"He will be memorable." Joshua, Lilly and Garth's grandson, Ivy's father said.

The funeral was not ceremonious, only a few wolves has present. But all of the wolves here know about Humphrey's story. They were her to express respect to the most loyalty wolf they had known.

"I am sorry…to be so mean to elder Humphrey." Ivy said. After she told her father about the thing she had saw at the grave area, her father had told her the story, which he was heard from his grandmother.

"you don't have be sorry. You just need to know his waiting was pay off, and be happy for him." Joshua said. "and I Ted can treat you like this."

"Father!" Ivy complained. "I don't want to dead that soon!"

Joshua smile, but soon he heard a news which make him almost went crazy.

"And how did you know that I am pregnant? Did mom told you?"

Joshua look at Ivy with a not believe face.

"You what?"

Ivy knew she had said a wrong word.

"oh…"

She run to a wolf not far from them.

"TED RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" she shout.

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!TED**" Joshua roared.

* * *

Yes you are right. There are going to have a thing called chapter 5. I think this is good news for you, right?

Will let's talked about my plane to this story. In the begging I only planned to end this story with 1 chapter. But soon I found out I can't there are too much thing to write and I love this story too much. So there are 2, 3, 4 and now 4. Will there be a sequel? I don't know. Maybe or maybe not. But I can tell you if I have time, there will be some **Outer Chapters.** Like write whole the story from Kate's angle. From the time she died to they met again. But will be in short and not continuous story.

Just like what I said. I love this story too much.

2012-8-19 9:30 pm time zone = +8


	5. Family

Family

"Family..." Humphrey repeats it quietly. He hasn't heard that word for a long time.

"Of course they had waited for a long time." Kate said.

"Yes, my family." Humphrey said again. The images of Lilly and garth, Winston and Eve, Mooch, Salty, Shakey and many others have flashed in to his head.

"So are you ready?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I had waited for a long time too." he said and smile to Kate.

"Good, then look around you." after hearing that Kate said.

Humphrey was confused by what Kate had said. They are on the top of the clouds; there is nothing to look at.

But he was wrong. When he rose up his head, he found that everything was different. The cloud has changed into grass and mount. He looked around and found out the place he stood was exactly like western pack's den area.

"Wow...how can...this place was abandon for about four years!" Humphrey yelled out.

"No! Humphrey this place was never abandoned. We were all here!" a young male voice said. It was very familiar to Humphrey.

Humphrey looked back to his back. He saw that there were a group of wolves was standing not far from him. A gray handsome wolf was talking to him.

Humphrey gave Kate questioned eyes, but she was just smiling. So he asked.

"Who..."

"WOLF PILE!" sudden three different voices shout.

Humphrey was frozen when he heard that. It was so...memorable and...So painful!

"AW~~~" he can only felt there are some thing hit his back before he was been pushed on to the ground and covered by something.

He knew who they are.

"Guys, give me some air." without thinking, he said the sentence that had already become a convention.

They quickly move away. And start laughing.

"Humphrey! What take you so long?" one of them asked. It was Mooch. He hasn't changed at all. Still that..."strong"

"Yes, this place was boring without you. I know life was good and you have promised Kate to live bravely, but no one asked you to live that brave! We..." Salty said, but before he finished that he was punched by another wolf beside him.

"Shut up you idiot! Do you know that you are asking him to die faster?" Shakey shout.

"But we were all dead! So what's the matter?" Salty argued.

Humphrey looked them aside happily. They are his friends.

"So. Welcome" that gray wolf said, reminded Humphrey that there is someone still waiting for him.

Humphrey turned to that wolf. He really didn't have seen him before.

"Thank you, but I afraid that I don't know you." Humphrey said.

"Really?" anther golden furred female wolf cut in. "so you also don't know who am I?" she asked.

Humphrey looked to that female wolf carefully. Compare it to his memory, and come out a shocking result.

"Eve?" despite there is some differences, but Humphrey still can tell that was Eve, because her face shape was too special.

"If she is Eve then that's means..." Humphrey turned to that gray wolf. "Winston was been cheated!"

Every wolf burst out laughing.

"I (HE) IS WINSTON YOU IDIOT OMEGA!" Eve and that Gary wolf shout together.

"Really?" Humphrey looking at Winston. "Then what happened to your face?" he asked with an over acting question face.

Everyone knew that Humphrey was playing Winston now.

"I am going to kill you!" Winston shouted and run up to chase Humphrey.

"KATE HELPS ME!"

* * *

After a day of chasing and running, Kate and Humphrey have finally settled down.

In their new den at the after-world, Humphrey and Kate were now face to face.

"What was that now? Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Kate told their old joke.

"No, not this time." Humphrey said. "I was just confused." He said. "Please Kate tell me this is the end or the beginning." He asked. "You told me that I was dead, but now…"

"It doesn't matter! We are together now." Kate stopped him. "This is the most important thing and this is everything of me."

Humphrey stoned for a moment and starts to smile again.

This is the first sincerely smile that he has for the ten years.

**_End_**

* * *

Will, is this the end of this story? I don't know let's see. I have to deal with another story I write And plant to write a time travelling story.

Sorry for my poor English again.

2012-8-27 6:03 pm time zone = +8


End file.
